dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
John Newlie
John Newlie was a character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter. He was the husband of Mary Newlie and it was revealed that he married her just for the money. History It's known that he married Mary just for her father's money and that they were newlyweds. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn He is seen handing out a prayer sheet with his wife near the execution platform. After the failed execution, he is seen getting on a stagecoach with Mary and Ambrose Bierce. He is met with sarcasm by the author and gets defensive when Ambrose assumes (correctly) that John married Mary only for her father's money. After getting attacked by Johnny's band of outlaws, John confronts Ambrose and gets kicked by him. He goes after him and gets in a few punches, but Mary pulls him off. After driving a little bit, he gets Mary and Ambrose, and head to look for some shelter somewhere in the desert. They arrive at the La Tetilla del Diablo and ask the bartender, Razor Charlie, for a room and some drinks. They are then taken to their room and John makes some looks at Quixtla. He tries to make love to Mary, but she tells him she's not feeling good and wants to go to bed. He leaves the room and watches as he sees men in the room getting pleasure. Quixtla asks him a question and they start kissing. After that, John goes to the bar and starts ordering some drinks. He hears Erasmo's laugh and he asks what the bar's policy is on bar fights. He gets into a fight with him and starts beating him senseless, eventually stabbing him through the mouth, killing Erasmo. He starts to get into a brawl with Joaquin and the establishment is soon revealed to be run by vampires, causing a frenzy with them as they taste the blood. He and the remaining humans go into a room and through tunnels. They kill a few vampires and before they split into two groups, John is taunted by a vampiric Mary and he stakes her. He goes with the group consisting of Joaquin, Johnny and Esmeralda. When Johnny asks if anyone else was bitten, John says no and Joaquin disappears. Joaquin then attacks and bites John, making him one of the vampires. He then asks Johnny to kill him before he turns and he is staked with a torch through the heart. Physical Appearance He wore a brown hat and light brown clothes. He wore glasses and had short, brown hair. He had a small, light brown-gray beard. Personality According to a vampiric Mary's words, he played good game but was just a sinner. He showed his true self during the bar fight and when his bible fell on the ground, money was shown. It was revealed he married Mary for her father's money and just played as a preacher. After he kills her, he begins to do the cross sign and begs. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- John has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- John can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- John is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- John is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery MaryJohn.jpg JohnMary.jpg Name *'John' is a Hebrew name and means "Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/john *'Newlie' is an English name, but the meaning is unknown. Trivia *Chronologically, John is the first preacher to appear in the film series, but in order of release dates, Jacob Fuller does. References See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased